


New Years Eve Kisses

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex is happy to be with Jo on New Years Eve.





	New Years Eve Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Alex was happy that Jo and him both had New Years Eve and New Years Day off. This was the first time in their whole relationship that both of them had the days off. They were at a party at Mer's. Alex was making sure to stick by Jo's side. He hated the fact that she felt alone at these parties. She was starting to blend in better with everyone. After the whole Paul situation the hospital staff had been kinder to Jo and started seeing her as a person. Also, everyone was excited to have an ortho goddess again. 

It was finally the count down. Alex wraps his arms around her waist. Jo smiles up at him and wrap her arms around his neck. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Alex leans down and passionately kisses her. He puts all of his feelings into it. How much he loves her.

They pull away at the same time. "I love you." She whispers into his ear.

He kisses her check before replying, "I love you too. Now we you marry me this?"

She cups his face and answers, "Yes."

"Wait really?" 

"Yes! There's nothing holding me back now." They kiss again.


End file.
